einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 20 Snapdragon
Secure the Haebi. Yes, the entire, planet wide fungus. Do it. Good luck. The rest of you have a much simpler job: We're gonna break you up into two teams and throw you down on the spore world to get that Nerve Cluster. The plan is for you to go find it and get it while the planet remains in a mostly dormant state. We're dropping you in the two most likely areas where one of the Clusters might be, but in terms of finding it in the area, thats up to you. The resistance against you will only get harder the longer you take, so you're gonna need a combination of high speed and high power to find the cluster and then survive long enough to get off the planet. There's not much more to it: Go down there, find the Nerve cluster, get it back here and don't die in the process. There should be thin "root" like structures spreading out from the nearest cluster through the skin. They would be hard to spot from the air and probably won't be visible through the skin until we get closer and they thicken. But if we cut into the skin a bit, we should probably find them. The cluster will more then likely be underground in a natural cavern area, covered in a layer of skin. It is assumed that the nerve cluster could be pretty big. Man sized or more. We only have partial, damaged versions from other encounters. It will more then likely be under the skin; we'll need to look for signs of it. UAV can be used, but we don't know if we could see what we're looking for from the air. Links [[ /CS|'Cheat Sheep']] Teams Team Snapdragon *Hasala Nabin (Swordsmith04) Leader *Brother Lars (Toaster) in Command *Johnothen Bright (Execute/Dumbo.exe) (Permakilled by Starfish) *Yaroslav Vetrov (Comrade P.) (Permakilled by Giant Worm) *Irling Ragnar Jr (DoctorMcTaalik) (Permakilled by Spikehead Haebi) *Konrad Curtz (Corsair) *Han Thren (Doomblade187) *Ulrich Leland (AoshimaMichio) (Tempkilled) *Bartolomew Markov (Illgeo) *Billy Sing (heroguy111) *Zoltan Solberg (spazyak) (Permakilled by his own arm) *Lyra Arden (Lenglon) *Flint Westwood (Parisbre56) Extraction Team *Elias Shrike (AkumaKasai) *Chief (Harry Baldman) *Gus (DoctorMcTaalik) *Jack Hansan (Tavik Toth) *Skylar Niabs (Kriellya) *Rimma "Blind-right" Vetrova (Comrade P.) Team Fund Equipment * Combat Knives for everyone on Snapdragon * Rope+Climbing Gear * 3 Synthflesh Gunnerbots, 1 destroyed. All weapons locked. * Jeep 1 damage, magnetron attached, burnt and possibly disabled by nuclear blast * Jeep 2 Destroyed * 1 Emergency Kit, 1 can of Medifoam, 1 can of fleshknitter Lyra Rules of Engagement Weapon usage must follow predefined tiers. If your weapon is rendered ineffective then use other people as a meat shield. If your weapon is higher tier than currently ordered by commander, then don't use it. Current weapon tier to use: Tier 1+2+3 *'Tier 1:' Lasers, FEL rifles starting from UV of normal Laser Rifles and moving to other frequencies as UV becomes less effective *'Tier 2:' Namite, Kinetic weapons: Gauss Rifles, Testament and other smaller calibre deathtubes that fling mass forward at lethal speeds. *'Tier 3': Space magic, and other weapons of mass destruction. *Tier 0: Melee weapons, like the Tesla Sabre or Kinetic Amplifier, to be used only if the Haebi get too close and you can't distance yourself from it. Casualties *Irling Ragnar Jr - Sliced in half by a Spikehead Haebi soldier. Permadead. *Johnothen Bright - Decapitated by ninja starfish, head absorbed by Haebi groundflesh. Permadead. *Yaroslav Vetrov - Stabbed right through the braincase by a Giant Worm claw. Permadead. *Zoltan Solberg - Shoved his own broken arm bone through his good eye and into his brain. Permadead. *Ulrich Leland - Bisected at waist by ninja starfish. Tempdead. *Konrad Curtz - Right arm and leg sliced off by a Spikehead Haebi soldier. Treated. *Bartolomew Markov - Lower body amputated by laser after being pierced by a spike containing neurotoxin; clipped in left arm by bone shrapnel. Treated. *Billy Sing - Both arms amputated by bloody hacking after getting crushed/impaled in a bear-trap. Treated. *Hasala Nabin - Legs possibly broken. Category:Mission